Integration of functions within a communication device has seen the incorporation of cameras, calendars, browsers and an ever-growing number of applications for a myriad number of purposes. The basic functionality of a communication device such a phone still remains to capture, transmit and receive voice and other data communications. Unfortunately, the process of capturing voice or data using today's devices is subject to a significant amount of noise, interference, or corruption affecting signal quality. There is growing market demand for personal health and environmental monitors, for example, for gauging overall health and metabolism during exercise, athletic training, dieting, and physical therapy. However, traditional health monitors and environmental monitors may be bulky, rigid, expensive, subject to inaccuracies, and uncomfortable. Existing traditional health monitors are generally not suitable for use during daily physical activity. There is also growing interest in wearable devices and generating or comparing health and environmental exposure information while still providing for intelligible and reliable high quality communications. However, current methods of collecting such health and environmental information may be expensive and laborious, often utilizing human-based recording/analysis steps at multiple sites and the communication resources used for collecting and transmitting such information remains subject to unacceptable levels of noise, interference, or corruption to the point of making many such efforts fruitless and frustrating for a significant number of users. Unacceptable signal quality in harvesting and communicating both voice and data information will continue to hinder the health, fitness, wearable, communications and other related industries until an adequate solution is put forward.